


Inconfesable

by Alendarkstar



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Hinata no sabe cómo confesar sus sentimientos.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Ootsutsuki Toneri
Kudos: 3





	Inconfesable

Inconfesable  
Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Advertencia: Universo Alterno.  
Faltaba poco para el festival escolar y eso era motivo de alegría para la mayoría de los estudiantes. Hinata estaba dentro del grupo que no esperaban ansiosos por dicho evento. No era porque le desagradara, al contrario, era una de sus celebraciones favoritas, pero ese año tenía motivos especiales para querer que dicha fecha no llegara.  
El primero era por el tipo de casetilla que su salón pondría. Ino había estudiado en el extranjero por dos años y había traído varias ideas consigo. Una de esas ideas había sido un café de porristas y la mayoría de sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo. Hinata había visto los uniformes que tendrían que usar y poco le faltó para desmayarse cuando Ino le tomó las medidas.  
—No deberías avergonzarte —le regañó Ino —, al contrario, tienes un cuerpo hermoso del que debes presumir.  
El segundo motivo era más personal. Ese año se había propuesto declarársele a Toneri. Había una leyenda que decía que si una pareja bailaba alrededor de la fogata su amor duraría para siempre y ella planeaba pedirle un baile a su amigo de la infancia. El problema era que conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía como su determinación decrecía.  
—¡Hinata! —le gritó Ino —, llevo horas hablándote y… —Ino calló al ver lo que ella había estado observando durante varios minutos, el fondo de su teléfono celular. El enojo en su voz fue reemplazado por uno malicioso —. Ya veo qué era lo que te tenía tan ocupada. No te culpo, es sexy.  
—¡No es lo que piensas! —se apresuró a decir Hinata, pese a saber que era inútil negar que era una fotografía de ella y Toneri lo que estaba viendo.  
No era solo el hecho de que la había estado viendo fijamente por varios minutos, sino también por la leyenda que decía que si alguien conservaba la fotografía de la persona que le gustaba como fondo de pantalla del teléfono celular por dos semanas sin que nadie lo supiera, esta correspondería sus sentimientos.   
—¿Ya pasaron las dos semanas? No quisiera causarte problemas.  
Hinata asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. No quiso agregar que tenía esa fotografía desde que se la habían tomado durante el florecimiento de los árboles de sakura, dos meses antes.  
—Que bien, pero no por eso debes confiarte. Toneri es muy popular y alguien podría adelantarse en pedirle una cita.  
—¿Qué me estabas diciendo? —preguntó Hinata en un intento por cambiar de conversación.  
—Nada importante, solo te estaba diciendo que logré reservar la cocina y podremos comenzar a hornear después del almuerzo. Recuerda que te ofreciste a ayudar con la cocina.  
—Tenía la esperanza de que eso me salvara de usar el traje de porrista.  
—Imposible. Muchos esperan por verte y eso incluye a Toneri —lo último Ino lo dijo con un tono malicioso que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara aún más de lo que estaba.  
—¿Crees que le guste? —preguntó e inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero era muy tarde para retractarse.  
—Sí y necesitara una cubeta para recoger la baba.  
—¡Ino! —gritó Hinata notablemente escandalizada.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Ino con falsa inocencia —. ¡Solo soy sincera!  
Hinata se presentó en la cocina a la hora señalada. Era la primera en llegar. Buscó un delantal y se preparó para comenzar con la preparación de los pasteles y de las galletas cuando escuchó una voz bastante conocida para ella.  
—¿Dónde coloco esto?  
Era Toneri que llevaba un pequeño saco de harina. Chouji había sido el único hombre en ofrecerse a ayudar con la cocina por lo que los demás tuvieron que hacerse cargo de llevar los ingredientes que necesitarían.  
—En la alacena —respondió Hinata antes de dirigirse al lugar señalado y abrir las puertas de modo que Toneri no tuviera problemas para acomodar los ingredientes.  
Hinata se dijo que ese podría ser el momento de pedirle a Toneri que la acompañara al baile de la fogata. Era una tradición que fueran las mujeres las que invitaran y como estaban a solas se dijo que esa era su oportunidad. Sabía que Ino tenía razón al sugerir que otra chica podría pedirle a Toneri que la acompañara por lo que se dijo que no podía seguir dudando.  
—Toneri, yo quisiera que fueras conmigo al baile de la fogata.  
Toneri no pudo escucharla. Hinata habló muy bajo y tartamudeando por lo que los ruidos que hicieron Naruto y Kiba al llegar opacaron sus palabras. Eso la hizo sentir frustrada, adorada a sus amigos, pero en ese momento sentía que habían sido muy inoportunos.  
—¿Estás ciego? —gritó Kiba —. ¡Es obvio que yo llegué primero!  
—¡Yo ya estaba aquí así que no cuenta! —le respondió Naruto con el mismo tono de voz.  
—¿Qué les dije sobre hacer carreras? —les dijo Toneri. No gritaba, pero su tono de voz autoritario dejaba en claro que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar sus juegos.  
—¿Que podríamos romper algo? —preguntaron Naruto y Kiba al unísono, ambos lucían confundidos.  
Toneri revisó el cargamento de sus dos compañeros, comprobando que las cajas de leche y los frutos secos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones. Una vez estuvo seguro de que todo estaba en orden les indicó que podían colocarlos en la alacena.  
—¿Ves? Tal vez Kiba pueda romper algo, pero yo no, sé lo que hago.  
—No tienes que tomártelo tan en serio. Los festivales son para divertirse.  
—Los festivales sí, no los preparativos —Toneri llevó sus manos hasta el puente de la nariz y masajeó esa zona. No importaba cuanto tiempo conociera a Naruto y Kiba seguía molestándole lo despreocupados que podían llegar a ser. Luego se dirigió a Hinata —. Lo siento, no pude escuchar lo que me preguntaste —su voz carecía de la dureza que había usado para referirse a sus compañeros.  
—Quería saber si podías ayudarme a ordenar los ingredientes —respondió Hinata con expresión derrotada.  
—No hay problema —Toneri se dirigió a Kiba y a Naruto que parecían divertirse al ver la conversación de ambos —. Todavía quedan muchas cajas que descargar así que dense prisa y no quiero verlos corriendo.  
Chouji fue el primero en llegar. No lucía avergonzado por su retraso, pero sí sorprendido al ver a Hinata.  
—No te preocupes, eres el primero en llegar.  
—Lo sé, Ino me dijo que comenzaríamos a las siete de la mañana.  
Hinata no creía que Chouji estuviera mintiendo, pero podía imaginar el motivo por el que Ino le dijo que llegara antes. Los chicos se estaban encargando de transportar los ingredientes por lo que asumió que su amiga quería que estuviera en la cocina para que pudiera pedirle una cita a Toneri. Hinata no sabía si agradecerle a Ino por esa oportunidad o enojarse por haberla involucrado en uno de sus planes.  
—¿Interrumpo algo?  
—No, para nada.  
Durante varios minutos Hinata y Chouji no hicieron nada más que conversar entre ellos. Incluso si estuvieran todos no podrían hacer nada hasta que contaran con todos los ingredientes necesarios. Los chicos se mantuvieron entrando y saliendo con los suministros. En el caso de Kiba y Naruto haciendo varias competencias que provocó que tanto Sasuke como Toneri les regañara.  
Hinata confirmó lo que había sospechado cuando vio llegar a Ino. Le parecía demasiado obvio cuando le preguntó si Toneri había aceptado ser su cita. Ino se molestó en cuanto le dijo que no se animó, pero no le reprochó nada y eso le pareció más preocupante.  
Toneri cumplió con su palabra y ayudó a Hinata con la preparación de los ingredientes. Ambos los separaron en grupos basados en las recetas que prepararían y en las cantidades que necesitarían.  
Durante varias horas estuvieron trabajando sin descanso. Ya fuera horneando unas galletas, preparando unos onigiris o anpan siempre había algo que hacer. Aquellas que no tenían tanta experiencia con la cocina se dedicaron a la decoración y a almacenar toda la comida que era preparada.  
Hinata notó que estaba sola cuando sacó del horno las últimas galletas. Sabía que era tarde por lo que no le pareció extraño hasta que vio a Toneri entrar.  
—Ino me dijo que necesitabas ayuda.  
—No es necesario, solo falta que nos cambiemos y que ustedes terminen con la decoración para que podamos empezar con el festival.  
—Eso nos tomará tiempo, no sé cómo Naruto logró terminar enredado con los listones.  
—Puedo imaginarlo —Hinata se río al imaginar a su amigo en esa situación. Naruto siempre había sido propenso a meterse en problemas, la mayoría de ellos provocados por sus bromas.  
Hinata estaba por salir cuando notó que la puerta estaba cerrada. Probó con más fuerza y el resultado fue el mismo.  
—¿Pueden abrir la puerta? Está atorada.  
—¡No! —respondió Ino del otro lado —, ninguno de los dos podrá salir hasta que Hinata haga lo que debe hacer.  
—Hinata no puede cambiarse si estoy aquí —le dijo Toneri.  
—No hablo de eso y ella lo sabe.  
Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras y mentalmente le reclamó a Ino por lo que había hecho. Sabía que ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada, conocía a su amiga lo suficiente para saber que ese no era su estilo, pero no creyó que haría algo así. Mentalmente se dijo que ese era un truco demasiado bajo.  
—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —le dijo Toneri —, en unas horas comenzara el festival y no creo que planee dejarte fuera.  
—Supongo que tienes razón —comentó Hinata, recordando lo mucho que ella había insistido para que se pusiera el traje de porrista —, y así no tendré que usar ese traje de porrista.  
Ver a Toneri sonrojarse le resultó extraño a Hinata. Habían sido amigos por muchos años, la mayor parte de su vida y sabía que rara vez Toneri se sonrojaba. Su carácter podía ser volátil y su compromiso con el deber muy grande, pero contrario a ella era difícil que algo lo hiciera avergonzarse. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.  
—Muero de vergüenza al pensar en usar esa falda, es muy corta.  
El sonrojo en el rostro de Toneri aumentó. Lo pálido de su piel y el tono de su cabello hacían que ese sonrojo fuera aún más visible. Si Hinata no hubiera estado tan preocupada por el hecho de que pudiera desmayarse se habría dado cuenta del motivo del enrojecimiento de su rostro.  
Hinata tomó la lista de lo que habían preparado y la utilizó para abanicar a Toneri. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que su amigo pudiera recuperarse.  
—¿Hinata, ya le preguntaste?  
—Sí —respondió Hinata haciendo grandes esfuerzos por sonar convincente.  
—Es una suerte que seas tan mala mentirosa —agregó Ino entre risas —, por cierto, si piensas utilizar eso como excusa para no ir al Festival te recuerdo los puntos adicionales para quienes participen.  
Hinata se sintió horrorizada al escuchar esas palabras y recordó el motivo por el que había accedido a usar el uniforme de porrista. Sus notas no eran malas, no al punto de tener que preocuparse por reprobar, pero tampoco eran buenas y temía la reacción de su padre si no lograba subirlas. Él era demasiado estricto y en más de una ocasión se había mostrado decepcionado por su rendimiento académico.  
—Te acusaremos de secuestro —le dijo Toneri mientras que buscaba una forma de salir. Su familia y la de Hinata eran muy cercanas por lo que estaba más que enterado del problema de su amiga.  
—Que cruel eres, especialmente porque a ti te conviene que Hinata haga lo que le digo ¿no te gustaría verla con el traje de porrista?  
—E…ella es tu amiga ¿Eso no… no basta para que te apiades de ella?  
—Es por su propio bien.  
Hinata respiró profundo en un intento por calmarse, no pudo. Trató de pensar en formas de escapar y tampoco encontró alguna. Se dijo que la única opción que le quedaba era pedirle una cita a Toneri y que no era tan malo, después de todo ella tenía planeado hacerlo.  
Después de varios minutos supo que no podría hacerlo así que intentó escribirlo. Necesitó de más tiempo para reunir el valor necesario para entregar esa nota.  
—No tienes que hacer nada si no quieres.  
—El problema es que quiero, pero no puedo.  
Hinata temía que su declaración rompiera los lazos entre ambos. Toneri no era solo el hombre que le gustaba, era su primer amigo y una persona muy importante para ella. No creía que él fuera grosero con ella, era todo un caballero, un príncipe según muchas de sus compañeras, pero sí temía que las cosas entre ellos se volvieran incómodas.  
—Vamos, Hinata, el tiempo pasa.  
Al final entregó la nota, sintiendo que moriría de vergüenza en ese mismo momento. Toneri la tomó y ella no supo cómo interpretar su reacción. Toneri se estaba riendo.  
—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le preguntó y no pudo evitar sonar molesta. Se sentía tan humillada.  
—El que estuvieras tan nerviosa por pedirme una cita. Llevo más tiempo del que imaginas tratando de hacer lo mismo.  
Esas palabras bastaron para que Hinata se calmara.  
—Somos un par de tontos ¿cierto?  
Hinata no le dijo nada a Ino y Toneri no hizo ningún intento por entablar conversación con ella. Ambos permanecieron encerrados en la cocina, tomados de la mano y hablando tranquilamente. Ocasionalmente se daban uno que otro beso, no más que pequeños roces. Hinata sentía que no estaba lista para algo más y Toneri estaba dispuesto a darle su tiempo.  
—¡Está bien, tú ganas! —fueron las palabras de Ino antes de entrar y llevarse a Hinata a rastras.  
Trabajar en la cafetería fue agotador. Entre la vergüenza que le provocaba utilizar el traje de porrista y la cantidad de clientes a los que tuvo que atender, se podría decir que Hinata no pasó por un buen momento. En más de una ocasión tuvo la sensación de que Ino se estaba desquitando de ella al sugerir que los clientes podían tomarse fotografías con las camareras, pero no le importó. Saber que ella había tenido que retractarse y que no sabía de su confesión era su pequeña venganza.  
—Te guardé unos rollos de canela —le dijo Toneri cuando su turno terminó.  
Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó. No solía ser tan impulsiva, pero estaba demasiado agotada para pensar y conmovida por el detalle del hombre que amaba.   
Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la fogata. Varias parejas estaban bailando y la mayoría dejaron de hacerlo cuando Hinata y Toneri comenzaron a danzar. A la joven Hyuuga esto no le importaba. Había confesado lo que creyó inconfesable y se sentía afortunada de ser correspondida.


End file.
